Warning: Reading this May Decrease your Smartness
by kawa-kiree
Summary: RaiKim. When Raimundo gets abducted by aliens...


Author's Note: Hey, dudes! Here's that fanfic I threatened to write becuz of 'Unimpressed' reviews but _guess what?!?!?!?!_ This one actually has a plot! OMG. That's like, so strange for me. Making a fanfiction with a plot? Maybe the real Kawa-Kiree was abducted by aliens too and I'm her clone! Haha. Don't ask where I got the plot from. Just read it. And stay quiet. Thank you. But do review! Everyone loves reviews!

I'm still in San Francisco so I'm sorry I haven't been able to email anyone or anything cuz I'm so stupid and I always forget to shut down my email here so that I can read emails when I'm away. God, I'm such an idiot. Ug. Sorry, to everyone that I haven't been able to email at all for the last, like, month. I'm really, really a retard. I know.

FUN FACT OF THE DAY: My sister and I always mock our cousin Ben and make cracks about each other's faces and stuff. So……….yeah. Just saying. Whether he really makes cracks about people's faces or not….I don't know. It's just really fun to mock him.

……

YOUR FACE!

----Swaguar (alien planet)----

"Aw man. This sucks." Irgafore said spinning around in his swivel chair. "An entire report on humans due by Friday?!?!" he rolled his eyes.

Jiramorl was sitting at the table reading his copy of 'Dating for losers.' "Just because you're lazy and never work at anything except boarding and impressing Shirunai doesn't mean that it's impossible."

"Hmp." He stopped spinning and turned to glare at his twin. "Yeah, well, at least I don't spend all my free time reading 'Dating for Losers.'" He retorted.

Jiramorl sighed. "I told you before, it's a novel and it's just _called_ Dating for Losers. It's not actually telling losers _how _to get a date."

Irgafore smirked. "Yeah, you were _so _disappointed when you bought it weren't you?"

"Shut your face." He glared then sighed. "Ug. I can't even think of a worse possible partner then you. I'm going to end up doing all the work _again_."

Irgafore smiled wider. "Yep!" he said happily. "So, you go do that…..and I'll go play video games."

"God you're such an idiot." His brother rubbed his head. "Part of the project that makes it so annoyingly difficult is that we don't just look it up in books or anything, we have to observe them our selves and whatever.

"_Ug…_ you're kidding right?"

"I never kid about school."

Irgafore groaned. "……Fine. You get the saucer, I'll go heat up some pizza."

"Pizza-?"

------Xiaolin Temple------

Kimiko was chasing Raimundo through the temple hallways toward the courtyard. "RAIMUNDO GIVE IT BACK!" she screamed as she desperately tried to catch up to him. Of course, all he did was laugh as he continued to run with her PDA.

"Hm….ya know…..I don't really _feel _like giving it back." Kimiko screamed again as she urged her feet to run faster. She formed a small fire ball in her hand and threw it at him, but he easily called upon a gust of wind and dodged it. They had now reached the courtyard and Raimundo had used his gust of wind to fly to the top of one of the smaller buildings surrounding it.

"Rai!" Kimiko screamed. "If you don't give it back right now, I swear I'll pop you like a zit! GET DOWN HERE!"

Raimundo laughed at her pissed face. "If you want it so much why don't you come and get it?" he set it down on the roof of the temple, smirked and jumped down in front of her.

"THAT'S _SO_ NOT WHAT I MEANT!" she screamed in his ear.

He cringed rubbed the inside of his ear. "Alright, alright. Sheesh." He caved and she smiled in victory.

"Thank you." She said sweetly. Raimundo rolled his eyes but still had a small smile on his face. He then summoned a small tornado and returned to the top of the building.

"Here." He sighed in defeat throwing the PDA down to her. She did not catch it. Instead it fell onto the ground right in front of her. He looked curiously back up to her face.

It was as though her whole body had frozen or something. He was about to ask her what was wrong until he saw the fear in her face.

She was apparently staring at something directly behind him. _'It must be pretty bad if Kimiko couldn't even catch her PDA.'_ Raimundo though, unsure whether to turn around or not. _'Jack? No, Kimiko's not scared of Jack. Actually, nobody's scared of Jack. Maybe Chase…but why would she just freeze like-'_

"R-Rai…." She began still looking petrified.

-----Raimundo's POV-----

'_Maybe it's just a joke to get back at me for stealing her PDA…yeah. That would make sense. Freak me out and then when I turn around whack me in the head and be like 'And that's what you get for stealing my PDA.' Ha. Sorry Kimi. I'm not falling for it. So you can just stop your little act right now and-'_

"MOVE!" she screamed, thrusting a finger above me. I immediately looked up just as a strange green light surrounded me completely.

"What the-?" I struggled to move but I couldn't. It was as though a billion invisible (or green) ropes had completely bound me and I couldn't break them. And then I began to float. _'Ok, what the heck is going on?'_

-----Kimiko's POV------

I watched helpless as Raimundo began to float upward into the flying saucer above. "RAI!" I screamed and Clay and Omi came running.

"What in the name of sand hillary's going-?" before Clay could even finish his sentence they both saw the saucer just as it flew away.

"Woah…..well I guess aliens do exist." Clay stated obviously unaware of what just happened. "Now, why you just scream 'Rai'?"

I didn't answer. Instead I stood stupidly watching the flying saucer as it flew away into the greyish clouds. "K-Kimiko?" Omi asked attentively.

"Rai….." I pointed to where the flying saucer had disappeared a second ago, "…….he…..they…..just……"

Clay stared at me suddenly getting it. "Oh no." he mumbled. Omi obviously didn't get it though.

"What? What is wrong? I do not understand! Why is everyone so-?"

"THEY TOOK RAIMUNDO!" I screamed, the tears that I had been trying to hold back gushing out.

Despite his unusual natural skin tone, Omi still managed to turn pale. "…..oh."

XXX

So, d'you like it? Did it suck? I think it's probably one of the most……original fanfictions in the Xiaolin Showdown department. I've already got the whole thing planned out and it's only going to be about three…..maybe four chapters or something. I dunno. So, anyway, if you flame, I really don't care, just don't flame anonymously cuz that's what really ticks me off +cough+ 'Unimpressed' +cough+ Anyway, reviews are really fun to read so leave one _please._ I'm begging here! I'M MELTING! Okay, no not really. But review anyway! Please?


End file.
